


Avengers, reassemble

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: But also kind of sweet, F/M, angsty af, don't mind me, i'm just posting some of my old stuff, this is kind of pre civil war when we all thought steve would die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: The door was knocked a few hours after you had lunch. You weren’t expecting anybody; you never were, especially after the recent events. You calmly walked to the door and what you saw through the peep hole was something that you definitely didn’t expect at all. Agent Natasha Romanoff was on the other side, looking around to check she was not being followed by anyone. You hurried to open the door and let her in.





	Avengers, reassemble

The door was knocked a few hours after you had lunch. You weren’t expecting anybody; you never were, especially after the recent events. You calmly walked to the door and what you saw through the peep hole was something that you definitely didn’t expect at all. Agent Natasha Romanoff was on the other side, looking around to check she was not being followed by anyone. You hurried to open the door and let her in.

She sat alone in the purple couch and you dragged one of the dining room’s chairs close to her. She searched in her bag for something and when she finally found it, she sighed and started.

“Thanks for having me here (Y/N),” she said, holding her handbag tightly under her arm. It was obvious that she had been crying for what it seemed to be like an eternity. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” you sighed, trying to curl your lips into a smile, but you didn’t need to fake anything around her. “This has been… a living hell.”

“How’s Bucky?” She asked; her voice couldn’t take it anymore and it cracked. “Is he ok?”

“I don’t know,” you shook your head. “He doesn’t wanna talk about it and he locks up in the bedroom for hours. He’s currently locked up upstairs,” you pointed at the ceiling and she nodded in acknowledgement. “And you? How are you? How’s the rest?”

“I’m… Touched,” she admitted. “I don’t know how else to put it; this really hit me, and all of us really… Tony is just…” Her eyes already filled with tears let go of all of them and she covered her face; no one had ever seen her cry and she didn’t want this to be the first time.

“Hey, Nat…” you stood up and held her close, trying to make things a little bit better, but since Steve’s death just a few days ago, it was nearly impossible for any of you to be fine. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault…” You patted her hair. “It’s no one’s fault, ok?”

“I know… But it’s so hard without him here…” She sobbed. “Anyway, I’m not here to cry over him,” she said wiping away some tears from her face. “I’m here to tell you that we’ll be doing a memorial service for him tomorrow at the tower… We want you to be there, both of you,” she emphasized, “but we understand if you don’t want to…” she assured with a smile.

“I’ll be there… I can’t promise Bucky will be there but… I’ll do my best to bring him,” you smiled back.

“There’s something we all agreed that Bucky should keep… It’s Steve’s shield, we’ll give it to you two tomorrow, or just you.”

“Thank you, Natasha,” you hugged her again and she broke down. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Black Widow stood up and walked out quickly. You went to the bedroom you shared with Bucky, whom you had been seeing for a while now. Before the so called Civil War started, Steve introduced you two because you worked with Sharon Carter at that time. Now he was dead, and so was this useless war that made two of the best friends in the world fall apart from the other.

You knocked the door and slowly walked in. Bucky laid on the bed, with his head facing the night table. You sighed and sat next to him. Searching for his metal fingers, you intertwined them in your hand and softly squeezed it. He looked up to you, with his eyes swollen from all the crying.

“It was Natasha,” you whispered. “She told me they were doing a memorial service for Stevie”

“ _They?_ ” Bucky rasped.

“You know… Tony, Nat…”

“He killed my friend,” he spat and closed his eyes, facing the table again. “His greed and selfishness killed my friend. I’m not going”

“Can’t you do it for Steve at least?” You asked.

“No.” 

The next morning you woke up early, but you didn’t sleep with Bucky for fear of him turning into the Winter Soldier again. Maybe his heart couldn’t bear it. You slightly opened the door to check on him but he wasn’t there.

“Buck?” You called. “Buck are you here?”

“Kitchen!” He replied and you sighed in relief.

You walked to it, fixing your hair and giving a smile to your boyfriend. He tried to smile back, but the heaviness in his heart did not allow it. He was making eggs and toasts. He set the table for three.

“Are we having someone else?” You asked.

“No, but when my grandma died, my mom always kept her place in the table, or served a glass of champagne extra for New Year’s Eve… It’s a stupid thing, I know…”

“No,” you shook your head. “It’s a nice thing to do,” you assured him with a smile. “Want me to help you with breakfast?”

After breakfast, you went to your bathroom to have a nice shower. The memorial service was at 1 pm, so you still had an hour to do your make up and dressing up. You picked up a dress you never thought you’d use for such an occasion. It was simple; it was black. 

You picked up your make up bag and looked for some foundation and your always faithful eyelash curler. Then, you applied some mascara over it and lip-gloss to finish your look. You did everything in the living room to give Bucky some privacy, until he called your name from the bedroom.

“What is it?” You asked from under the door frame.

“I need help,” he pointed at his tie, but his voice showed that it wasn’t just that.

“Give it to me,” you reached out your hand to grab the black piece of clothing, and before putting it around your neck, you leaned forward to kiss his lips. “Thank you for doing this…”

“For Steve, remember,” you nodded and made the knot for the tie; then, you placed it around his neck, “I love you, (Y/N),” he said, almost as if it was a reminder for you.

“I love you too, honey,” you caressed his cheek and asked. “Can I ask you something before we go?” He looked at you and nodded “I know you and Tony… Don’t get along anymore, but can’t you just… Try not to kill him?” Before he opened his mouth you cut him off in a split second. “He was Steve’s friend too, remember that” Your eyes filled with tears and you took a deep breath and thanked for your waterproof mascara. He said nothing, but pulled you in for a hug that you weren’t sure how long it lasted, but if there was one thing you knew and you were damn sure about, was that you needed that hug.

You picked up a sweater from your wardrobe and walked to the living room to pick the keys to your white SUV. Bucky offered himself to drive, but you admitted that you were slightly afraid of him, so you wanted to drive instead. He couldn’t protest; it was the most sensible thing to do.

The Stark Tower had an American flag at half-staff. People gathered around it leaving presents, candles, and flowers. They were as touched as the team was. You drove to the parking lot of a church near the tower. Natasha waited for you at the entrance of the tower and when you got closer to her, you held her tightly, saying comforting words to her ear.

When the ex-spies looked at each other there was no hate, only pain filled their eyes. Bucky was the first one to walk towards her and give her the warmest hug she could receive. Once more, she broke down in tears.

“Thank you both for coming today,” she muttered. “I know this is hard for you, Buck—it is for all of us, but… We really appreciate this,” she nodded almost to herself.

She led the way to the inside of the cold church. You weren’t sure if it was because it was naturally freezing, the weather or that you really couldn’t feel warm but you shivered at the low temperature on that winter day. Tony, Sam and Clint gathered next to the wooden casket and when they heard your steps they turned their head. Tony’s mouth opened just a little when he saw you were not alone.

Clint walked to you and held you closely.

“I know how much he meant to you,” he whispered to your ear; if he spoke louder his voice would’ve cracked. “Hey man,” he shook Bucky’s hand.

You sat on the cold wooden seat right in front of the coffer. It had so many flowers around it. You took several breaths during the ceremony as you held Bucky’s arm. It was the only thing that kept you in reality. It was like seeing everything from above; it wasn’t you sitting there; none of you were there. 

When the service was finally over; Bucky, Clint, Tony and Scott carried the coffin outside to the small cemetery next to the church. They left it on a table next to the place in which he would rest forever and your boyfriend walked next to it with a small paper on his hands.

“Pal…” He started. “Oh good god, this is hard,” he heavily sighed. “None of us thought this day would arrive and yet, here we are; all of us…”

His voice drifted away from you as you looked at the wooden box in which Steve was peacefully sleeping forever. Natasha held your hand and sobbed with each word; you drifted away from everything. You were not there.

“… Until the end of the line, Steve,” Bucky’s voice had already cracked and he left the paper over the casket and pressed his head against it, wetting the surface with his tears mixed with rain.

He walked to you and the cemetery workers lowered the casket. Bucky pursed his lips, trying to hold back the already falling tears and his flesh hand searched for yours, slightly squeezing it to make you look at him. He placed a soft kiss against your forehead which you silently thanked. 

Natasha ran to you a few minutes after the memorial service was over. She held the shield and a letter on her hands. Bucky received one of Steve’s most precious belongings and you kept the letter. She said that she found it on his bedroom and that it was addressed to no one but you two. 

“It’s for you,” she said “I didn’t open it… I couldn’t invade Steve’s last bits of privacy… and we thought you might wanna keep the shield… You were his best friend.”

“Thank you Natasha,” Bucky said in polite coldness. “Doll, do you wanna go home? I can drive”

“No,” you shook your head. “I’ll be fine,” you took the letter from Natasha’s hand and shoved it in your purse. “Thank you Nat, for this… For everything”

“Thank you two for coming,” Tony’s husky voice sounded from behind you. You turned around to face him and ran to his arms. “How are you honey?” He whispered to your ear.

You sobbed and muttered something you really didn’t understand. He curled the corners of his lips into a somewhat smile and looked at Bucky. Pain was palpable in the air and you looked at Bucky, trying to find a hint of some emotion in him. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony…” Bucky mumbled.

“James I… I’m sorry for everything that happened…” Iron Man cracked again and he was held back by Natasha.

“I’m sorry too… It cost my best friend’s life…” Bucky spat. “(Y/N), can we leave?”

“Yeah,” You nodded and looked at the remaining Avengers with an apologetic face. “Bye guys…” You waved at them and followed Bucky outside.

Bucky held your hand all the way to the car, holding the shield above your heads to keep you dry and helped you get in. You started the engine and drove away, back to your place. You passed through the Stark Tower again and people were still gathered around the flag. They had various pictures of Steve and also merchandising. You smiled and carried on with your way.

When you got home, you pulled out the letter from your bag and showed it to Bucky.

“Do you wanna read this?” He shook his head and sighed heavily “I will then…” You opened the envelope and read in silence. 

“ _Dear Bucky and (Y/N),_

_If you are reading this it’s because my plan worked. I am not dead. I repeat, I am not dead and I left the country with Fury’s help. I can’t tell you where I am now and I can’t tell you much more than this. I hope Natasha respected my wish to keep this letter private and closed until it reached your hands._

_(Y/N), you are the sweetest woman I have had the pleasure to meet; thank you for taking care of Bucky when he needed it the most. I will not have enough life to pay you for this, but I will cherish all of our moments together in my heart._

_Bucky, I am so sorry to put you through this pain for nothing, but I guess you know how I felt when you fell from that train back in war. I’m just joking pal; I’m very sorry for everything that happened and led to this moment. I know war wasn’t necessary, but for you I’d do anything, and now you know that. I love you, jerk, but I need to ask you for a huge favor to which you can’t say no. I wanted you to have my shield not because it’s a souvenir, but because I want you to be the next Captain America. I wouldn’t trust anybody else but you to accomplish such mission._

_I beg you two to not say a word about the content of this letter; I have made my decision and I want it to be respected by the people I love the most in this world. You are great, and you deserve a life of happiness together._

_I will try to contact you soon, but I can’t promise a visit. Please, take care and if you ever have children, I want one of them to be named Steve, if it’s not a lot to ask. I love you guys, and I’m very sorry to put you through this._

_With love,_

_Steven Rogers._ ”

“Buck…” You babbled “Buck, come here!” You said louder “Buck you need to see this!”

Bucky walked slowly to you and grabbed the letter in his metal hand. He gave it a quick look and looked at your face. You bit your lower lip and he smiled.

“What a punk…”

“Steve is… Steve is alive,” you squealed in sudden happiness. Your heart felt no longer broken and neither did Bucky’s.

You threw yourself into his arms and he swirled with you. He sighed in relief as a huge smile drew on his face. You placed your hands on his cheeks and he broke the distance between your lips to feel you.

“We can’t tell this to anyone,” you said, pressing your forehead against his.

“But we can assemble The Avengers one last time, just like he wanted it.”


End file.
